Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.110.105.190-20180508155919/@comment-74.110.105.190-20180508181145
"Oh, have I?" asked the unknown one, last, final personal opponent, though its voice seemed to be less distorted. It seemed to be that of another girl's, though it was deeper than most girls. This revealed her to be another girl. "Well, you've lost your shade of mystery, haven't you? So why don't you show all of us for who you really are?" Hans glared in disgust. "…This will only break those brats, Elsa's heart. That's why I don't show any of you for who I really am!" "Well?" "…Alright," said the unknown one, last, final personal femlae opponent. She coldly smirked wickedly. "It's going to shock that bratty snow queen of Arendelle." She showed all of them for who she really is, especially Elsa and even Hans too. Instantly, everyone else gasped, including all the coronation guests, especially Elsa, except Hans too, at the identity of Elsa's one, last, final biggest all time personal opponent. It was the face that Elsa hadn't seen in a very long time at all until now again. She was none other than only just the same, familiar, hothead, angry, furious, indignant, enraged, livid, young, slender, eighteen year old royal Scandinavian, European, Norwegian strawberry blonde, fair skinned, rosy cheeked, light freckled faced princess of Aren-delle with the same coronation dress who glared as she also purely looked so, very, way, far, rather much madder, much angrier, more furious, more livid, more vexed, more enraged, more indignant, more bitter, more steamed, more upset, more peeved and more pissed off/pissy than ever so far as usual too. Not only was her face just mostly beat red purely but it was also a death glare right on her whole entire too. Her eyebrows also furrowed in anger, fury and rage too. Plus, her boiling, fuming turquoise blue eyes were glaring in anger, fury, rage and hatred. Furthermore, her clenched fists were nothing but tightly balled up into fists. Rage was especially burning so harsh and violent that ignited within her heart. She wore the same coronation dress again now just like last time at Elsa's coronation day. The same coronation dress that is. A black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green straps, a rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, blue prints on it between cream sides, dark green pleats, both cream petticoat, frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wore her hair in a bun, a part of her hair is braided, used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair and dark pink lipstick. "Anna?" Elsa asked in shock. "But why?" Olaf asked as well. "Anna is Elsa's one, last, final opponent?" Hans asked. "Looks like you're about to get what you deserve and you're about to find out why! Let's get something straight here right now this instant, you and your parents allowed Grand Pabbie to erase all of Anna's true, real, old, original but repressed memories of your ice powers and the childhood accident back when you were eight, whereas, your sister here was only just five back then. But really, you should've told not only her but also Grand Pabbie about the childhood accident. That stupid, foolish rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've told you brats and your parents an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart back then before. In fact, he also should've actually been more clear with how you brats needed to control her abilities and stopped your father from going through with his isolation plan back then before in canon too. Plus, your parents should've correctly reminded you how to love, accept and embrace not only your ice magical powers but also be your true self for who you really were actually born to be by properly providing you more brilliant advice and better guidance as to how to keep your ice magical powers under your own control and not let them be unleashed by accident at all which it would've helped you become more opened to all the others and the whole entire outside world around you. In fact, your parents should've sent you brats to any/other opened environments where you could understand, love, accept and embrace not only your ice powers but also be true selves for who you brats really were actually born to be. Grand Pabbie was the biggest all time main reason why you brats shut your other sister out either for past thirteen years ago or on some occasions but the last time was past five years ago. In fact, Grand Pabbie was the same biggest all time main reason why your parents neglected their other daughter, Anna, your other sister, especially in the focus on you brats. Worst of all, you, Elsa, shut Anna out for past thirteen years ago which was something you should've never done at all. You tricked Anna into believing the reason why you always wore gloves for past twelve years ago by saying because you had a thing for dirt since your father forbid you to embrace, love and accept not only your ice powers but also be your true self for who you really were actually born to be and you were stupid to obey that order. You were stupid to forget how to accept, love and embrace not only your ice magic powers but also how to be your true self for who you really were actually born to be. You should've used your ice magic powers on your own free will but neither of your parents did anything to set you free from being isolated at all like they should've back then before. After Anna found love (pointing her finger at Hans of the Southern Isles) like him, she and this youngest Southern Isle prince here had to ask for the likes of your blessing, you rejected her quick engagement to him by taking it away from Anna and Anna took you rejecting her engagement to him very badly and ended up causing a public scene right in front of the coronation guests. And by the way, Queen Elsa, Anna's outburst was all entirely your fault, wasn't it? You should've done better than you did. Your parents also should've done better than they did too. Grand Pabbie should've done better than he did. During the eternal winter accident, Anna still hadn't gotten any of her other true, real, old, original but repressed memories of your magic powers and the childhood accident yet at all since you were still too caught up in your pathetic misguidances just like your parents because of stupid Grand Pabbie's screwed up advice. If there's any girl who didn't deserve to be Anna's sister nor was she worthy to be one at all right from the start, it's you, isn't it, Elsa?!" She knew it was true she and her parents allowed Grand Pabbie to erase all of Anna's true, real, old, original but repressed memories of her ice powers and the childhood accident. It was also true she didn't tell Grand Pabbie about the childhood accident. Plus, it was true Grand Pabbie didn't tell her nor her parents an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart nor did he stop her father from going through with his isolation plan at all. And futhermore, it was true Grand Pabbie wasn't more clean with how Elsa needed to control her abilities. It was especially true Elsa failed to be there for Anna and acted more of a stranger to Anna and worst of all, it was true she took Anna's wish to marry Hans away from her after Anna found true love which it caused Anna to take it very badly. Now Elsa felt nothing at all but actually guilty for all the choices she never should've made at all since Elsa was eight back then. In fact, Elsa felt nothing at all but beyond guitly for going too far with her actions toward Anna, including Anna's outburst, even after she cancelled the coronation party and ordered the gates to be closed when she should've ordered the gates to be opened for Anna. She knew it was true. She failed to be there for Anna for past thirteen years ago since she was eight, whereas Anna was only just five back then. "And, you, Hans, after Anna came back home to Arendelle with a frozen heart to have her frozen heart thawed, you showed her your true colors by proving that you're not only a frozen hearted prince charmless but also more of another brat than this brat like Elsa and you're no better than this brat, Elsa at all, are you, Hans? You're worse than this brat here, Elsa. Having your sister, Anna as your one, last, final opponent was really all you deserved what you got, Elsa. And, Hans, don't think you can get away with betraying Anna, tricking Anna and using Anna to get to the throne without doing anything to rightfully earn it, got that? Well, Elsa, Hans, looks like you brats unfortunately share the same, common one, last, final personal opponent who wanted nothing more than her revenge on you for shutting her out for past thirteen years ago, Elsa, and you for betraying her only just in order to prove that you're more of another brat than her, Hans." Hans and Elsa were purely shocked to hear that as neither Elsa nor Hans liked to share anything in common with each other at all. "And as for you, Princess Anna of Aren-delle, you know what to do, don't you?" Anna nodded, even still without speaking at all. Then pointing the thumb straight to Elsa as was still willing to easily trust Anna to do anything on her own independently. "Good now take care of the rest of all of them, especially those no good for nothing, worthless brat of a former "perfect" so called big older sister friends of yours here like Elsa and that prince charmless who deserve be taught lessons none of them will easily forget at all. Got that?" Anna quietly nodded again silently without arguing at all but it unfortunately didn't stop her from still giving poor Elsa the same cold, furious, death look/glare at all though. "Good now make sure you catch up with me only when you're finally done dealing with that failure, that worthless former sister friend of yours and that prince charmless at last but whatever you do, don't care what that brat, Elsa says nor thinks nor disapproves at all no matter what. Am I clear?" Anna still nodded. Breha asked as she gasped in shock. "Huh?" Elsa exclaimed in shock. "Excuse me?" Hans glared in shock. "You heard me. You brats are still about to get whatever you'll deserve, especially for what you brats did to Anna, isn't it? Especially you, Elsa and that same goes for you too, Hans. Good luck, Anna!"Then Elsa anxiously gulped nervously before they finally approached Anna at last but they were still utterly heartbroken for real to see Anna who was still really nothing/else but fueled by her hate and jealousy rage towards poor Elsa and filled with full of burning rage and hatred with burning passion. Then Elsa continued to face Anna with nervous, anxious, scared, sad look. However, she still couldn't believe that her own sister, Anna was nothing/else but a real major crazed sociopath nor a very true insane, psychotic, psychopathic, wild, manic, maniac at all so now Elsa finally started to cry, sob and weep at last as huge, real tears of heartbreak, sadness, sorrowfulness, devastation, heartache, dejection and misery finally brought to her beautiful, lovely, pretty blue eyes at last much faster than ever and quickly streamed down to her beautiful, lovely, pretty face and her chin too. She couldn't easily bear to get used to the new, different Anna at all because she rather prefers the real, same, old Anna who always look up to her, want nothing more than to be remain close to her and never ever even gives up on her at all no matter what over the new, different Anna. "Why are you doing this, Anna?" Elsa asked Anna, still on the verge of heartbroken tears of sadness, shock. Anna still just hatefully glared at Elsa coldly within complete, utter, pure, huge, depressed rage, hatred, disgust, fury, anger, indignation, resentment and bitterness unsympathetically with the same death glare/look as she rudely spat bitterly and hatefully scowled in disgust unkindly before/until she finally spoke out loud with such strength in her tone of voice as she violently lashed out, ranted, raved, raged, yelled, shouted, screamed and fiercely fumed in pure rage, hatred, disgust, fury, anger, at the top of her lungs vehemently at last. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM YOUR OPPONENT. I HAVE LOST, MISSING MEMORIES TO AVENGE TO GET REVENGE ON A BRAT LIKE YOURSELF, OUR PARENTS AND GRAND PABBIE TOO FOR EVERYTHING YOU AND OUR PARENTS HAVE DONE TO ME FOR A LONG TIME AGO SINCE YOU AND OUR PARENTS JUST HAD TO ALLOW GRAND PABBIE TO TAKE, ERASE, REMOVE AND ALTER ALL MY MEMORIES BACK WHEN I WAS ONLY FIVE BACK THEN WHILE YOU WERE ONLY EIGHT BACK THEN EVEN WITHOUT LETTING ME KNOW WHY AT ALL AND I WAS BLIND. EVERYTHING YOU DID WAS TO FOLLOW OUR PARENTS' ORDERS EVEN WITHOUT CARING HOW I REALLY FELT ABOUT ANY CHANGES THAT JUST HAD TO INTERFERE WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP. YOU TREAT ME LIKE A BABY AND A LITTLE CHILD WHEN I'M ALREADY READY FOR THE GATES TO BE OPEN AGAIN AND I TOOK YOUR LEFT GLOVE AWAY FROM YOU AND REFUSED TO GIVE IT BACK TO YOU AFTER YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ORDERED ANYBODY FROM ARENDELLE TO CLOSE THEN GATES AGAIN JUST LIKE OUR DAD. I STILL COULDN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE AND YOU TOLD ME TO LEAVE WHICH I SHOULD'VE LEFT ARENDELLE BACK THEN BEFORE WHICH I ALREADY DID. I LEFT WITHOUT YOU. I'M SIMPLY JUST A BACK-UP, SIMPLY A COUNTER FOR YOUR MAGIC POWERS. YOU'RE ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME PERFECT PRINCESS SISTER, SOME BETTER PRINCESS, THE MOST ALL TIME FAVORITE IN OUR FAMILY, ALWAYS THE ALL TIME BEST, THE ONE WHO ARE ESPECIALLY ALWAYS THE MUCH BETTER ONE THAN ME MOSTLY, THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS OUR PARENTS' MOST ALL TIME FAVORITE." Elsa instantly flinched at Anna's fierce, feral, ferocious wrathfulness frightfully, especially Anna's violent, explosive tone of voice as she stared at Anna as Elsa gasped in pure fright, shock, horror, terror, fear and sadness as Elsa was still utterly heartbroken, entirely distraught and completely devastated to see Anna who was still really now already, utterly still filled with full of burning pure rage and hatred with burning passion and violence as Anna was still utterly fueled by her pure rage, hate/hatred, fury and anger as Anna still violently ranted in complete, pure, utter aggression aggressively. "WHO WAS IT ALWAYS ALL ABOUT, YOU! WHO GETS AND HAS EVERYTHING, YOU! WHO WAS BORN WITH AND HAS COOL ICE MAGIC POWERS DESPITE THAT SHE DIDN'T EVEN ASK FOR AT ALL, YOU! WHO WAS BORN WITH AND HAS COOL ICE MAGIC POWERS DURING CHILDBIRTH, YOU! WHO AT LEAST HAD ANY OTHER BETTER REASONS TO STAY IN ARENDELLE FOR HER OWN SAFETY BECAUSE OF HER ICE POWERS, YOU! WHO SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONLY ONE WHO'S ISOLATED IN ARENDELLE EVEN WITHOUT ME AROUND, YOU! WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE TO ISOLATE HERSELF EVEN THOUGH AFTER THE ACCIDENT HAPPENED, THE ONE WHOM OUR PARENTS AND GRAND PABBIE SHOULD'VE SAVED FROM BEING ISOLATED, YOU! WHO SHOULD'VE BEEN AN ONLY CHILD, YOU! WHO SHOULDN'T BE MY SISTER, THE ONE WHO WAS EVEN MORE LIKE A COMPLETE STRANGER TO ME ANYWAY, THE ONE WHO SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE ME AS HER SISTER! WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BANISH HERSELF FROM ARENDELLE, THE ONE WHOM I PUSHED INTO REVEALING HER ICE POWERS INSTEAD OF LISTENING TO HER, YOU! LIKE GRAND PABBIE, WHO'S THE REASON OUR PARENTS NEGLECTED ME LIKE, YOU,! WHO'S THE REASON I'M THE BLACK SHEEP OF OUR FAMILY, YOU! WHO GREW UP TOO FAST, YOU! WHO'S THE OLDER ONE WHO KNEW BETTER THAN I DO, YOU! WHO ALWAYS DESERVED TO BE MUCH MORE UNDERSTOOD AND LESS MISUNDERSTOOD BY ANYBODY ELSE, YOU! WHICH ONE OF THE DAUGHTERS OUR PARENTS FOCUSED ON MUCH MORE THAN ME, YOU! WHOSE PERSONAL PROBLEMS WERE ALWAYS FOCUSED ON OUR PARENTS MUCH MORE THAN MINE, YOURS! AFTER I FOUND TRUE LOVE, WHO WAS AGAINST MY WISH TO MARRY HIM THE SAME YOUNGEST PRINCELY BROTHER FROM THE SOUTHERN ISLES I'VE JUST MET THAT DAY INSTEAD OF BLESSING MY ENGAGEMENT TO HANS OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES BY TAKING IT AWAY FROM ME, YOU! WHO WAS ALWAYS PREFERABLE AS HEIR LIKE HANS SAID, YOU, ELSA! AND WHO SHOULD'VE DESERVED REVENGE AGAINST THEM FOR EVERYTHING THEY'VE DONE TO ME!" Elsa was still silently frightened of Anna's huge, pure, depressed burning rage and hatred for her own poor sister, Elsa with the burning passion which it hurtfully broke Elsa's heart. "Uhhh-" "YOU! Just look at you, benevolent frost, ice, snow queen of Arendelle! Ha! You always have and get everything! Beauty, graceful elegance, proper ladylike manners, sophistication, charm, magical powers, our parents' attention, even your own kingdom! Yet, you were against my wish to marry Hans and you took it away from me! I get it, Elsa! When I find any chance for happiness it rather kills you to let me go for it! When I find any chance for happiness it rather kills you to let me go for it but when you find something or anything you like, you go for it without even raising doubt, you want me under your control! It kills you to be happy for me, doesn't it? That's right, you were all with our parents while I suffered alone worse than usual. I'm sick of being isolated in the same castle as you were! I'm sick of living and being in the same isolation as you were! I'm sick of pretending that everything's okay! It's not okay! I'm sick of trying to impress you. I'm sick and tired of all this optimism, this naiveness and of always having to keep up that sunny attitude to make up for your introversion. YOU BRATS ALWAYS HAD AND GOT EVERYTHING, ESPECIALLY ALL THE ROYAL PREFERABLE, SPECIAL TREATMENT YOU ALWAYS GET ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR ICE MAGIC POWERS, YOUR HOT BEAUTIES, PRETTINESS AND LOVELINESS, YOUR LADYLIKE MANNERS, AND YOUR EMOTIONAL SENSITIVITIES...I HAD NOTHING ELSE AT ALL. I hate everything's always have to be all about you. You were lucky that I could never compete with you, no matter what. Our parents were too busy focusing on you. They especially focused on your problems while mine were ignored and neglected. Everything else's always all about you, isn't it? It always has been all about you, hasn't it? They were too busy focusing on preparing you to be the queen of Arendelle! Everything else's always all about you, isn't it? Our parents always paid attention to you because of your ice magic powers all the time. They all really care about you or how you really felt but nobody else ever even cares about me nor how I really felt at all though. Our parents didn't bother to focus on me too especially all because of you and Grand Pabbie! I couldn't easily move on as long as you're always here and there in Aren-delle too. You have no idea how I feel about protections that just had to interfere with my self indenpendence, do you?" "Oh, A-Anna,...I'm sorry. I never ever even meant to shut you out at all, did I? I only wanted to protect you from my ice powers. I never ever even knew you want revenge on me, our parents and Grand Pabbie since you couldn't stand the idea of Grand Pabbie taking all of your memories of my ice powers and the accident from the very start but it was the only way to save you so there was no other way. Papa said it was for the best if you won't remember I have powers because I was the one who hit you in your head with my ice magical powers back when you were only just five while I was eight back then. The childhood accident was my fault, not yours, Anna! Your ourburst was my fault too, not yours." Elsa said as she looked nothing but beyond guilty for allowing Grand Pabbie to remove all of Anna's true, real, old, original memories of her ice magical powers and the childhood accident." "And you and our parents allowed Grand Pabbie to remove my memories. You were too busy being "perfect" to notice and I'm sick of it. All my life I've had to deal with that crap! ELSA, YOU MAY BE NOT ANOTHER PRINCESS ANYMORE BUT QUEEN NOW BUT, I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE WRAPPED AROUND YOUR LITTLE FINGERS BEING YOUR "GOOD GIRL". I SHOULDN'T EVEN ALWAYS HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU EITHER. IN FACT, I SHOULDN'T EVEN ALWAYS LISTEN TO EVERYTHING YOU SAY OR EVEN TELL ME! I HAVE THINGS I'D LIKE TO DO AS WELL, YOU KNOW. I AIN'T NO CHILD AT ALL EITHER but once in my life, Elsa, just let me do whatever I want! You ain't no mother of mine! You're Little Miss Perfect, aren't you, Elsa? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of being treated like 'the other sister' by everybody else, even our parents. You didn't nor even said anything to talk to our parents about raising me right as well. Yet, you're always the favorite who were the reason I was ignored by our parents like Grand Pabbie and I was in your shadow! I'm sick of your royal, preferable, special treatment. I'm sick of being in your shadow." Then Elsa shook her head no in refusal so she said. "No, Anna, you're not in my shadow! And you're not in my shadow either. I'm not perfect either. Mama and Papa never showed any favoritism towards the two of us over you just because I have ice powers." Elsa said as she tried to reason with Anna. "Just because I was born with ice magical powers doesn't make me Mama and Papa's favorite daughter at all, does it? Don't you see? I don't always have nor do I get everything all the time, do I? Everything's not always all about me, is it? Grand Pabbie had to remove all of your memories of your ice magical powers and the accident from your mind and our parents and I did allow him to do that to you. The same rock trolls whom you rather wanted revenge on too saved your life back when you were only just five back then. Without them, you'd be dead and I'll an only child Arendelle again like I used to be until you were finally born at last." Elsa also defended Grand Pabbie too. "Now please calm down. This isn't you, Anna. You're making a public scene." Elsa tried to warn Anna that causing a public scene could emotionally affect other people, including the coronation guests but Anna stubbornly refused to have any of it at all. "Why should I calm down?! Why should I care if I'm making a public scene?! Who are you to say what's me and what's not me?!" Anna violently ranted, still clearly angered by her sister, Elsa's words. As soon as Elsa's cold bare hand touched Anna to cool her anger down, Anna immediately pushed it away with a clenched, balled up fist in order to shove Elsa away from her and then Anna threw a left longer cyan glove at Elsa in a fit of rage but Elsa caught it again just in time. "And take this other glove with you!" And Anna turned around to storm off away from all of them out of the ballroom in a huff, especially including Elsa. Outside of Arendelle... "Anna! Wait, please come back!" The older sister, Elsa cried out, following after Anna, with Olaf and Hans following behind Elsa. Anna turned back to face her 'sister'. "Don't even try to stop me! I'm not listening to you!" she cried out. "In fact, I'm already having my revenge on you, our parents, Grand Pabbie and even him, the same other brat from the Southern Isles." Elsa gasped as she was stunned to see her sister, Anna all this and that pure vengeful like this. "What's gotten into you, Anna?!" Elsa shouted, shocked at such words coming from her other, youngest baby sister's mouth. "What did they tell you?!" "You're the favorite daughter of our parents anyway, aren't you? The one who let Grand Pabbie took my memories just like our parents." Elsa tried to talk some sense into Anna in the defense of Grand Pabbie. "But there was no other way. Remember? It was the only way. Our Mama and Papa never showed any favoritism towards me over you at all. You're not helping matters anyway." Elsa said heartbrokenly. "I don't care! I longed for attention from our parents but never got it until someone else at least did it for me and even returned all my true memories back to me where they belong unlike Grand Pabbie who erased my memories, so why should I care if you disapprove it anyway?! Huh? Now it is the time I plot my revenge on you! Now is the time to teach you a lesson, starting with Arendelle! Pray for your life, dear sisters, because soon it will be your turn... TO PAY THE PRICE FOR WHAT YOU, OUR PARENTS AND GRAND PABBIE DID TO ME!"